<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matching cups may have been a bad idea by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089263">Matching cups may have been a bad idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m writing on my phone mAn, Just watched their dancing live, M/M, heno was very energetic and jamemibf wasn’t not, its five thirty am here, twas strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubular.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matching cups may have been a bad idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So once upon a time there was a boy named Jeno. Well, there are a lot of boys named Jeno but this one was special because he was a kpop noodle. That was supposed to say idol idk what happened. Anyway this boy had a very pretty and Awesome boyfriend who was just absolutely DADRIXALR RADICAL in nature. His name is na jaemin. Yeah that’s right we’re in present tense now I’m too tired to care. So the two were like “omf what if we got something that matche d to signify that we are a couple” and Jeno said they should get matching tacos because he was hungry and jaemin said they should get matchin g coffee orders because he is jaemin. Jaemin likes coffee. So Chenle and Jisung popped up out of the potted plants they were hiding in and said “WHAT ABOUT MATCHING COFFEE CUPS” and Jeno said it was an excellent idea. Jaemin also agreed bc jaemin likes coffee. So they got matching coffee cups. It was rlly cute for a while but then. Something happened. Jaemin got his usual, which was a ventricles icy americano with seventeen shots of expresso in it. He didn’t think he was going to be doing much which is why he o ly got seventeen. They’re a good band. Jeno got like black coffee or something and then added some cream. A little later on, Renjun, who may or my not have also been their biyfjrend, had the bright idea to switch their cups. We stan. So Jeno drank jaemins drinks dm jaemin drank kenos drink. Then they filmed a live all together and Jeno was really hyped up on caffeineszf and jaemin was kinda,,,,,, not. So that stuff happened and then they ended the live and were like “oh renjun” and there was a laughing track (courtesy of chenji) even tho it wasn’t necessarily funny. Then they all cuddled and went to sleep the end I FORGOT TO ADD IN DINGHYUCK FUCKING FUCKJ</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my eyes are so bloodshot I look like I either have double pink eye or am currently hugh on marijuana guten nacht</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>